1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the toe-in/toe-out orientation of a wheel. It is particularly well adapted for adjusting the toe-in/toe-out orientation of an idler on a belted tracked vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track vehicles comprise a vehicle main frame having a track frame extending therefrom. An engine powers a transmission that drives two drive wheels extending out each side of the vehicle. The track frame is provided with two idlers spaced along a longitudinal axis from the drive wheels. The track frame has left and right sides that may be rigidly joined together, or joined together by an equalizer bar or axle. A track is entrained about each drive wheel/idler pair. Track rollers may also extend downwardly from the track frame to run on the track an distribute the weight of the vehicle. The track can be conventional steel crawler chain to which grouser plates are attached, rubber belted tracks of the type used on agricultural tractors, or ladder tracks wherein a flexible cables or chains are coupled to one another by transversely extending members.
For any track vehicle to work properly, the track must be correctly tensioned and the idler wheel correctly oriented relative to the driven wheel. This is especially true with belted track tractors because of the high tension loads. With the Deere 8000T series of belted track tractors, manufactured and marketed by the assignee of the present application, the idler is rotatively mounted to a tension link. The idler defines a transverse axis. The tension link in turn is pivotally coupled to a J-link. The pivot axis of the tension link relative to the idler is parallel to the transverse axis of the idler. The J-link in turn is pivotally coupled to the track frame. The J-link is pivotable about a vertical axis. The J-link can be pivoted and locked in place by two screws extending inwardly from the sides of the track frame. By adjusting the position of the idler wheel about the vertical axis relative to the track frame the toe-in/toe-out orientation of the idler can be adjusted.